smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyodai Ken
Kyodai Ken as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Kyodai Ken usually has the personality he possessed in Batman: The Animated Series, having an obsession with getting revenge on Bruce Wayne. Powers and Abilities Kyodai Ken is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by a sensei he shared with Bruce Wayne. Weaknesses Kyodai can be killed by whatever can kill a normal person, having died various times due to Lazarus. History Smallville: Wayne Velocity Kyodai arrived at the Talon to meet up with Bruce, going by the name Adam Knight. He met up with Lana which led to him meeting Adam. Calling Bruce an old friend, Bruce denied it and told him to get out. After laughing at Bruce's alias, Kyodai leaves, being someone Bruce met in Tokyo. Obsession Kyodai, going by the name of Chad North, then went to Lex and talked to him about Bruce Wayne, with Lex denying that he knew where he was. Kyodai refused to believe that as he knew Bruce was here and that the two went to Excelsior and Princeton together. Kyodai leaves, claiming that Lex doesn't know who he's dealing with, with Lex saying that Kyodai doesn't know who he's dealing with either. Kyodai later explains to Lionel Luthor that Lex doesn't know where Bruce Wayne is, annoying him as he had Kyodai hired to investigate Clark Kent, not pursue his obsession with Bruce. After being told to keep an eye on Clark, Lionel warned Kyodai that he brought him back into this world, and he could take him out. Resurrection Kyodai then visited to Kents to see Clark, but when that didn't lead anywhere, he warned them not to trust Bruce as he wasn't who he said he was. When Clark confronted Bruce about it, he revealed to the gang that the two were rivals in Tokyo. Eventually, when Bruce managed to actually defeat him, Kyodai became enraged before being forced to his quarters by the Sensei. While Bruce was training late, he caught Kyodai trying to steal valuable swords of the sensei's. The two get into a short fight before the sensei arrives and demands that Kyodai leave. When Kyodai charges, Bruce knocks him away, and they end up at a cliff where Bruce offered his hand to Kyodai, but he refuses to take the hand and apparently falls to his death. In the present, Kyodai overheard Bruce reveal this and told Lionel that his cover was blown, resulting in Lionel shooting him. However, Kyodai survives by injecting himself with a serum called Lazarus at the last possible moment, getting a look at Bruce Wayne in an alley before preparing for a big fight. Crisis Eventually, while Chloe and Lana were studying together and discussing Kyodai, Kyodai arrived, knocked them out, and dragged them off. Later, at Lionel's office in LuthorCorp, Kyodai arrives and knocks Lex and Lionel out as well, dragging them off. Kyodai then calls Bruce, using his old nickname of "Gaijin" to signify that it is indeed him. He demands that Bruce and Lex arrive at LexCorp's Level Three facilities. Kyodai has Lionel, Lex, Chloe, and Lana dangling from ropes as he reveals himself. He then explains that he didn't survive the fall, but that Lionel used a concoction called Lazarus Serum to revive him as well as explaining that Lionel also revived Kyodai to investigate Clark, calling Clark an idiotic boy. He then prepares to kill Bruce, blaming him for being kicked out of the dojo. Since the Serum's effects are beginning to run dry, he declares that if he dies, Bruce will die first. They fight fiercely before the two tumble over the catwalk with Bruce holding onto a rail as Kyodai holds onto Bruce. This gave Kyodai some pleasure as while Bruce had killed him, he'd take Bruce with him. Clark then took Bruce's hand and prepared to pull him up as Kyodai pulled out a knife, declaring that Bruce won't escape when Bruce's shirt began to rip again. Bruce pleaded for Kyodai to take his hand, but Kyodai refused, falling to his final death. Category:Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Volume 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 4 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 5 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 6 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:6' Category:6'2"